


A little secret

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tikki acting as wingman, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien liked having his partner's kwami. He thought this would mean a few days of peace and quiet. He didn't expect to find out something that would turn everything upside down. (in a good way).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 225





	A little secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is less Mister Bug and more Adrien/Tikki, but I think this was what I needed anyway. Thanks to Lou for pushing me in the right direction. I hope you like it!

It was the smell. Adrien totally didn’t miss the smell. Of course, by now it was basically part of the scenery, infused in every part of his room. But when there wasn’t a small creature eating a fresh batch of Camembert almost constantly and adding to the potency, he could finally take deep breaths without scrunching his nose in disgust. 

Now, he had macarons. Marinette didn’t really have to pack a new box for Tikki every day, but then again he didn’t mind dropping by the bakery to pick them up and while he protested when she said that he could have some of them too, he didn’t really mind. Not at all. So no smelly cheese and yes to tasty macarons. He couldn’t complain. 

And Tikki was so different. She was so considerate, so encouraging, so sweet. He’d been a bit embarrassed at first after they’d swapped their Miraculouses, the memories of his first time as Mister Bug too fresh in his mind even after all his time. But Tikki had been nothing but supportive. She told him everyone struggled a bit at the beginning. This somehow helped. So he was sure he had the better end of the deal.

Ok, he did miss Plagg a little. He was too used to their banter, to the kwami’s pranks, even his teasing. He sure hoped that Marinette could handle him. What was more, he hoped they didn’t get into too much trouble together because he knew what crazy ideas the black kwami got sometimes and Marinette may just decide to play along. But he needn't worry. If anyone could handle Plagg, it was his lady, he thought with a happy sigh. She was that amazing. 

It felt good not to have to worry about getting teased because of the lovesick look on his face. He could imagine only too clearly what his kwami would have to say on the subject.

“I didn’t expect it was that bad,” he heard a chirp and looked up to see Tikki hovering over him.

“Hm?” 

“You haven’t gotten over her even one bit, have you?” She asked. No need to clarify. They both knew who she was talking about. He couldn’t help it, he blushed. 

“It’s pointless to deny it, right?” he said, sighing, not so happily this time. He was ready to be reprimanded, teased, whatever. He knew he had it coming. After all, he somehow managed to act normally around his lady. Even after the reveal and everything. When in reality somehow it had gotten even harder. 

“I never doubted your feelings, but I hoped for your sake that you would manage to deal with them. I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how you must have felt all this time.” Her voice was soft and she was looking at him not with pity but real sympathy.

“It’s ok. I’m used to it,” he shrugged. 

“It’s just not fair,” he heard the kwami mutter. 

“Well, she can’t really help the way she feels, right? I’ve made my peace with it. Mostly. Some days it hurts more than others. But what we have is still very special and I’m grateful for it.”

“Nothing changed after the reveal?” she asked, looking at him curiously.

“Nope. Should it? It only explained why I’ve always felt there was something more about my feelings for Marinette, something I wasn’t ready to admit to myself. Well, the reveal did show me that I had no chance not only with one but two great girls,” he said, groaning. “Who happen to be one and the same. But you know what I mean.”

It felt good to be able to talk about this. Of course Plagg knew about his feelings, but the best he could hope to get from him was a pitiful glance. He didn’t have the patience to listen to him talk about how complicated it all was. Tikki seemed to care about how he felt. Plagg did too, but he had another way of showing it, one that usually involved teasing. And sometimes Adrien just needed a listening ear and a gentle touch.

“She’s going to be mad at me,” he heard Tikki say. From where she was nuzzling against his cheek, he couldn’t really have a proper look at her. But it sounded like the kwami was talking to itself. “But I can’t take it anymore.” The red ball of energy suddenly flew into his line of vision, startling him. “You’re the other guy, Adrien.”

He didn’t react at first. He was waiting for the punchline. Because this was a joke, right? He hadn’t expected it from Tikki, but maybe there was something about his lovesick state that inspired the kwamis to act like that. 

“I mean it. Marinette is in love with you,” Tikki added. She looked weirdly serious. 

“Seriously?” he managed to rasp at last. He hadn’t realised how dry his throat had gone. And his heart was beating too fast. It was too surreal. It had started as a normal day. He hadn’t expected such a revelation. 

“Yes. I can’t take it, seeing you like this. Knowing what I know. I know the right thing to do would have been to wait for her to tell you. But knowing Marinette? It might have taken some time,” she said with a sad smile. 

“Does Plagg know about this?” he asked. Had the black cat been laughing at him behind his back all this time? 

“I’m not sure, actually. We haven’t really talked. I don’t know if he managed to make the connection on his own.”

“But she told me a few times that she had no feelings for me,” he said, still looking for a way to explain this sudden turn of events.

“I know. She’s painfully insecure when it comes to this. It’s not about you,” she said, in response to something she must have seen on his face. “You’ve always been great with her. She’s just… shy? Too shy. And so afraid of rejection.”

“Rejection? She knows I love her!”

“After the reveal, yes. But I think she still hasn’t come to terms with this. Or she’s afraid of something else now. You should talk to her about this.”

He practically leaped up from his bed. Of course. He was going, right this second. 

“Is this ok?” He paused, looking at Tikki.

“Of course, you don’t have to ask. Go get her,” she said with a smile before he finally said the words and she disappeared in the earrings. 

He realised too late that the prudent thing would have been to call her. Ask her to meet him. But he’d been too excited. He couldn’t wait to see her. He couldn’t help hoping for a happy resolution. There was hope, right?

At least it was the weekend. So when he arrived at her house, she was up on her balcony, sunbathing while doing homework.

“Adrien,” she said as he landed on her balcony. It was there. The slight quiver in her voice. The very light blush on her cheeks. He’d been such a fool to believe her denial. It had been so obvious all along. Especially since the reveal. He’d hoped that she would feel more comfortable around him when she knew that he was Chat. But she’d been kind of reserved. Since she had such a big secret to keep, it made sense.

He looked around and saw Plagg sleeping in the sun. Perfect. 

“Is something wrong? Why are you here?” Marinette asked, obviously switching to Ladybug mode.

“Everything is ok. I just wanted to talk to you about something,” he said. 

“And it was so urgent you had to transform and come? You couldn’t just call me?” she asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at him curiously. She had no idea how urgent it was. He needed this now. He didn’t want to scare her but he couldn’t hold it in anymore too.

“M’lady, please tell me something.” He saw the reaction to the endearment. Something else he’d missed before. She looked like she was trying not to melt. 

“This guy you’re in love with. Have you told him yet?” Her eyes widened and for a second he was afraid that she’d run away from him. But then she shook her head and surprised him with her request.

“Do you mind transforming?” she said in a small voice. Huh?

“Why?” What did this have to do with anything?

“I-I find it very hard to concentrate when you’re Mister Bug,” she said, the blush back in full force. Oh.    
“And why is that?” he said, feeling impossibly shy all of a sudden. To his surprise, she grinned.

“Maybe I should thank the gods that I get timid Adrien instead of cocky Chat right now. It makes you less lethal,” she added with a giggle. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“About the guy that I love. I haven’t told him yet,” she said as she took a small step towards him. She still looked unprepared for this, but something had changed. 

“Why is that?” He caught his hands behind his back because suddenly it was so hard not to reach for her.

“See, I was afraid that he was going to reject me before,” she answered. He tried not to wince. It was so good that this was happening post-reveal. He didn’t want to imagine how wrong it could have gone if it was before that. Would he have been brave enough to face his true feelings for her. He wasn’t sure.

“And now?” Had she gotten closer or was his mind playing tricks on him?

“Now I’m a little afraid of ruining what we have.” He could see it. The uncertainty in her eyes. He could feel a hint of it too. What if it didn’t work? Could they still get back to being partners and best friends? But he wanted nothing more than to give this a try.

“Isn’t it worth the risk?” The question hung between them. He hadn’t meant it like a challenge. But could see the resolve taking form in her. 

“One way to find out,” she said and before he knew it, she was cupping his cheeks and pulling him down to her. He was afraid that his brain had short-circuited when they kissed. He was sure he’d seen a spark. And he felt like he was floating on air, having an out of body experience. How could this feel  _ so good _ ?

When she pulled back, he chased her lips for another kiss and heard her giggle. When he opened his eyes, he wanted to pinch himself. What if he was dreaming?

“Wow,” he said. Good job, Adrien, very eloquent. But her grin told him it was not the wrong thing to say.

“What’s up, bugaboy? Wasn’t this what you came for?” She asked and if he squinted, he could almost see the cat ears on top of her head. 

“I was hoping for an answer. But this was even better,” he said, finally making his arms work and bringing her close. 

“Tikki told you?” She said, biting her lip. She clearly felt some residue of embarrassment. 

“Yes. She took pity on me. Or got tired of hearing me sing your praises,” he chuckled. “I choose to believe she’s more supportive than Plagg.”

“I heard that,” came a voice from behind Marinette and they both laughed as they saw the kwami look at them. “I would have been more supportive if I’d known it was you all along.” Now Adrien felt bad for thinking Plagg wouldn’t be happy for him. “Go ahead, don’t mind me,” the kwami said, as if reading his thoughts, and closed his eyes again.

“You’re not mad?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“No. I guess this was the little push I needed,” she replied with a smile. “Did Tikki put you up to coming here as Mister Bug?” 

“No, it was just the fastest way to get here,” he said, grinning unapologetically. 

“Huh.”

“Why would she do that anyway?”

“Oh. I think she might have seen me hide a secret photo of you,” she said, her cheeks a darker pink again. “But then again, she’s not Plagg, so she wouldn’t do that to me.” 

“I heard that too.” This time they ignored the kwami.

“So, do you want to tell me more about this?” he asked, smirking, and heard her gulp.    
“You can transform already, you know.” 

“I don’t think I’ll do that just yet,” he said before leaning in for another kiss. Her enthusiastic response only made him more certain that it could wait. Just a little, but enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank everyone over at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for the warm welcome. I'm happy I found so many wonderful people. Come join us!


End file.
